1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module that includes a conductive member that may reduce the distortion of electrical signals applied to electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, plasma display panels display images using gas discharge, and they have excellent display capacity, brightness, contrast, lack of afterimage, and a wide viewing angle. Additionally, the size of the display devices may be easily increased.
In the plasma display panel, a DC or AC voltage applied to electrodes causes ultraviolet rays to be emitted from a discharge gas, the ultraviolet rays excite a fluorescent material, and the fluorescent material emits visible rays to create an image. The purpose of plasma display panels is to create precise images and supply visual information to viewers. Therefore, image quality is a critical feature of the plasma display panel.
Various efforts have been made to improve image quality by fixing structural problems in the plasma display panel such as improving the quality of the fluorescent material arranged inside the plasma display panels, compensating the color-temperature to realize natural color, increasing the contrast ratio, and the like.
Structural improvements have improved image quality, but image quality may also be degraded if the electrical signals corresponding to image signals are distorted. Distorted electrical signals deteriorate the image quality of the plasma display panel because they do not accurately represent input images.